


a little help

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, secual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: While Jorge is hurrying to get ready for the gala he runs into a problem and he turns to Dani for help
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	a little help

**_Sunday evening, November 17th, Valencia_ **

When Jorge gets out of the shower and towels himself dry, he casts a glance at the clock, knowing he is already late and he quickly gets into his suit and when he tries to tie his bowtie he curses himself when he can't seem to get it right. Giving up, he wonders if he can show up without one but he decides against it, mind wandering to the only one who he knows that is able to do a bowtie and is available right now.

Dani.

He sighs, even tho it's a year and a half ago, he and Dani still aren't exactly on speaking terms, even though he's reacted to posts of his on Instagram and he gave his honest opinion when he was asked about Jorge's situation in the media but that was just Dani, always being polite. Making his way to the KTM floor, knowing no one is here bc they are all at the gala by now, he takes a chance and starts knocking on doors when one opens.

"What are you doing?" Dani says.

Jorge whirls on his feet, eyes wide and mouth open, bowtie hanging loose around his neck and Dani thinks he is the most beautiful man he has ever seen like that.

"You need to do my bowtie."

"What?"

"My bowtie, I can't get it right."

"Ok, come here."

Dani gestures for Jorge to come inside and he closes the door, turning him around and taking the ends of the bowtie. Not really having an option, Jorge looks at Dani, realizing just how beautiful the smaller really is, tilting his head to the side he sees Dani's teeth worry his lip in concentration and Jorge smiles. He doesn't really know why or what he was thinking but before he knows it, he leans down and kisses Dani.

He hears the gasp of surprise escape between the other's lips, the hands that still on his bowtie but it doesn't escape him that Dani isn't stopping it, on the contrary, in fact, he feels the test riders hands frame his face to tilt it a little so he can deepen the kiss. Jorge smiles into it, teeth tugging Dani's lip and the moment their tongues meet, both moan into the other's mouth.

Bowtie forgotten, Dani crowds Jorge against the wall, feeling the Majorcans hands slide over his sides and turning their positions, they move further down. Pinning him against the wall with his hips, Dani feels how he is lifted off the ground, Dani making a noise of protest, knowing the others back is still healing.

"Your back..."

"Is fine and besides, you weigh as much as a bag of sugar, Pedrosa."

Dani huffs but it turns into a sigh when he feels how hard Jorge is, breaking the kiss, he leans his head back making Jorge kiss his way down his neck and shoulder while Dani's fingers slip in Jorge's short hairs, still damp from the shower. Nimble fingers find their way underneath his shirt, tracing muscles and feeling them twitch under his touch when Jorge's lips attach themselves to his pulse point and the Majorcan sucks hard, knowing he will leave a mark but not caring. Tongue sweeping over the abused skin, he wraps Dani's legs around his waist and while kissing, he stumbles to the bedroom. Having spent half of his life in hotel rooms, he knows most by heart and once in the bedroom, he crawls on the bed and while hovering close above him he opens the buttons on Dani's KTM shirt and moves the fabric aside. His eyes take in the beauty beneath him, eyes catching the many scars there and he hates them all. Fingers weave into his hair and Jorge's face is being lifted, seeing mocca eyes looking at him.

"What about the gala?" Dani asks.

Jorge smirks, lips kissing his chest while he keeps looking at Dani through his eyelashes.

"Fuck the gala, I'd rather fuck you, or have you fuck me."

Dani's breath hitches in his throat while he bites his lip, watching how Jorge opens his jeans and pushes it down his hips slowly, leaving him in just boxers. Moving up and hovering over him, Dani moves his hands lower, unbuttoning the Majorcans blouse and pushing it off of his shoulders together with his jacket, Jorge shrugs out of it before he moves over Dani again. Lips find each other again and while kissing passionately, Jorge slots himself between Dani's legs, the test riders hands opening his slacks and moving around his waist, he slides them over the curve of his ass cheeks and off of his hips. Moving away a little, Jorge rids himself of it before he kneels between Dani's legs, eyes locked in on mocca ones while he slowly curls his fingers around the others boxers, dragging it down and smile forming on his lips when his cock springs free, already hard and leaking.

Jorge's eyes sink lower, eventually resting on the shaft and he licks his lips, leaning down and taking him in fully, tongue curling around it and sucking hard.

"Mierda, Jorge..." Dani groans, fingers gripping the Majorcans hairs and tugging.

Smiling around his cock, Jorge moves up, having only the tip inside and dragging his tongue through the slit before sinking down again. A hand works his way between Dani's ass cheeks and he starts on working the smaller open, taking his time and making sure not to hurt Dani too much, he revels in the moans and curses in Spanish and soft whispers of his name slipping over Dani's lips until he is ready, pulling his three fingers out, he sits back on his haunches, grabbing Dani's hips and pulling him over his lap, Dani wraps his legs around Jorge's waist, stretching his arms out, Dani's hands are braced against the headboard for impact, knowing Jorge never does anything slowly.

A long, deep groan escapes the Majorcans lips when he sinks into Dani in one smooth roll of his hips, pausing for a slight moment before he sets a hard brutal pace, slamming into the other balls deep every time, pleasure surging through their body's and soon the only sound heard in the room is their moans and skin slapping skin obscenely, smell of sex heavy in the air.

Dani has had male partners in the bedroom before but he's never been fucked this rough but he loves every minute of it, mocca eyes taking in the beautiful man that keeps slamming into him over and over. Feeling his climax creep closer, Jorge's fingers dig into Dani's ass cheeks, gripping the flesh tightly so he can slam inside him even harder and deeper, faintly hearing Dani say he's close and feeling him jerk and eventually squirm beneath him while his orgasm takes over Dani, but Jorge is not able to fully process it, too busy seeking his own release, collapsing on top of the test rider, he only fastens the pace and pins Dani underneath him, hearing the bed creak with the force and how it slams against the wall.

Dani thanks the lord everyone is at the gala so no one will hear the loud moans and grunts Jorge lets out, or the loud banging of the bed against the wall. When Jorge suddenly curls his fingers around his cock, jerking him off, being worked to hardness ridiculously fast he is pushed into his second orgasm that takes his breath away. Cumming all over his chest, he pushes his head into the pillow, feeling Jorge shooting his load deep inside him, wrecking his body even more.

Both panting, Jorge buries his face in the crook of Dani's neck, both spent and completely boneless and Dani wishes he had the strength in his arms to lift them up and wrap then around Jorge but he just can't, instead revelling in the weight on top of him.

"That was fucking amazing, best fuck I've ever had." Jorge pants.

Dani can only hum, still haven't found the ability to speak or move, when he suddenly hears a noise in the room and both freeze when they hear *someone* say the name Jorge Lorenzo.

"Tv, "Dani suddenly whispers hoars," it's the tv."

He feels Jorge relax and he groans when he rolls off of Dani, both leaning upon their elbows to look at the tv that is showing the gala that takes place across the street and they see Jorge's career being shown on tv.

"Still not sorry you didn't go? You would have gotten a standing ovation, I'm sure your ego would have loved that..."

"Yeah probably, "Jorge says and looks back down at Dani, "but no, my ego takes a lot more pleasure out of fucking you senseless."

Dani feels the blush creep over him, spreading to over his chest and Jorge laughs.


End file.
